I Miss You
by ChrisMarieC
Summary: Hola!Songfic time. H&G contiene un poco de SPOILERS.Esto es lo que piensa y siente ginny depues de que Harry murio. Malisimo summary, lo se. porfis no me maten por matar a harry es que era necesario para hacer este songfic


**Hola!!!**

**Este es el primer song fic. Que hago. La canción es I Miss**** You**** de**

**Hannah Montana. Espero que no me odien por matar a Harry, pero lo escribí por que si pasara quizás esto es lo que pasaría … uno que otro**** spoiler**** pero no tantos algunas cosas las invente… por favor no me maten con sus**** reviews**** -.-' **

**Disclaimer****Los personajes no me pertenecen… son únicos y exclusivos de J K Rowling. Espero que disfruten la historia.**

**Sha la la la la   
Sha la la la la **

Ya hace tiempo que no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en el pasado…

Ese pasado que tanto extrañaba. Esa calida noche la ahora mayor pelirroja empezó a recordar su pasado, con su amado Harry Potter...

****

**You used to call me your angel -**_**Solías llamarme**__** tu ángel  
**_**Said I was sent straight down from the heaven **_**-**__** Decías que**__** me**__** habían mandado**__** del**__** cielo**__**  
**_**You'd hold me close in your arms -**_**Mientras**__** me**__** sostenías**__** en**__** tus**__** brazos**_**  
I thought the way you felt so strong -**_** Pensé**__** que**__** te sentía muy fuerte**__**  
**_

(Flash back)

- ¿Que hace un ángel por aquí? – le susurra el morocho a la pelirroja

- Recuerda que no me gusta que me llamen así, por algo me llamo Ginny – le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿nos vamos?

- claro

Los dos se dirigieron al pasadizo que los llevaría a Honey Dukes.

Después de deambular un rato por Hogsmead, llegaron a una llanura en donde Harry tenía que hacerle una proposición importante.

-Ángel… - dijo Harry un poco nervioso

- ¿que pasa?

- bueno… este… - aun mas nervioso – quería saber si querías ser algo mas que amigos…

- Harry, bueno yo…. – la pelirroja se puso de un color rojo, casi igual al del cabello. – me encantaría, pero que dirá mi hermano.

- bueno el… ya lo sabe – dijo coqueto

- entonces no hay problema…

**  
****I never wanted you**** to**** leave -**_**Nunca**__** quise**__** que te fueras**_**  
I wanted you to stay here and hold me -**_** Quisiera que te quedaras y me abrazaras**_

En ese momento se dieron un gran beso, que duro por lo menos unos 20 segundos pero fueron los mejores 20 segundos de sus vidas…

Harry… no quiero arruinar el momento pero… creo que nos tenemos que volver al colegio

Esta bien- dijo Harry agarrándola de la mano ...

Fueron corriendo al pasadizo de la casa de los gritos, para llegar rápido a Hogwarts.

Harry sale primero del pasadizo y ayuda a Ginny a que el sauce boxeador no la golpee.

-Cuidado, Harry- grito desesperado la pelirroja

En ese justo momento una rama del sauce golpea a Harry, lanzándolo a unos metros hacia la izquierda. Ginny corrió y lo encontró inconciente. Esta lo abrazo y permaneció un rato ahí. Hagrid viendo lo sucedido fue a ayudarlos.

Ginny que ha pasado – pregunto …

Ginny pensó detenidamente lo que le iba a decir, ya que no le podía decir que se fugaron del colegio para ir a Hogsmead

Solo caminábamos por aquí

PERO no saben que caminar por aquí es peligroso...

Si lo siento Hagrid

(Fin Del Flash Back)

**  
****Chorus: - Coro  
I miss you – te extraño  
I miss your smile –Extraño tu sonrisa  
And I still shed a tear -**** y**** aun**** dejo**** caer**** una**** lagrima****   
Every once in a while - de**** vez**** en**** cuando**

La Chica fue a buscar una foto del álbum de ella y Harry. En al primera foto Harry salía tan feliz en su fiesta de 17 años y la segunda foto es de cuando ella y Harry se estaban besando en su cuarto, justo en el momento los interrumpieron.

- Que gracioso recuerdo- dijo esta con un poco de humor pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos

**And even though Its different now - y aunque es diferente  
Your still here somehow - tu sigues aquí de alguna manera  
**

Ahora mi vida sin ti es muy diferente, pero se que nunca te olvidare…

Estoy viviendo con mi hermano Ron y Hermione, pero nada llenara el vació que dejaste en mi. Hermione siempre me dice que aunque no estés, siempre estas.

**My heart won't let you go - mi Corazon no te dejara ir**

**And I need you to know - y necesito que sepas que  
I miss you - te extraño  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you - te extraño  
**

**  
You used to call me your dreamer -Solías llamarme tu soñadora  
And now I'm living out my dream - y ahora estoy viviendo fuera de mi sueño  
**

Ginny recordó el día en que parte de su corazón se rompió…

(Flash Back)

El día del funeral de Dumbledore Harry de le acerca a Ginny y le dice

'Soñadora, escucha...' dijo muy calmadamente, cuando el ruido de las conversaciones creció alto alrededor de ellos y la gente empezó a levantarse. 'No puedo estar relacionado contigo por más tiempo. Tenemos que parar de vernos. No podemos estar juntos.'  
Ella dijo, con una extrañamente retorcida sonrisa:  
'Es por algún tipo de estúpida y noble razón, ¿no es así?'  
'Ha sido como... como algo en la vida de otro, estas últimas semanas contigo' dijo Harry 'Pero no puedo... no podemos... tengo cosas que hacer solo ahora.'  
Ella no lloró, simplemente lo miró.  
'Voldemort usa a la gente que está cerca de sus enemigos. Ya te ha usado una vez como cebo, y fue sólo porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Piensa en cuánto peligro estarás si seguimos con esto. Él lo sabrá, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar a mí a través de ti.'  
'¿Y qué pasa si no me importa?' dijo Ginny fieramente.  
'A mí me importa' dijo Harry '¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral... y fuera mi culpa...?'  
Ella apartó su vista, mirando hacia el lago.  
'Realmente nunca paraste de gustarme.' dijo 'No, de verdad. Siempre esperé... Hermione me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, quizás salir con otra gente, relajarme un poco a tu alrededor, porque yo no solía hablar delante de ti, ¿te acuerdas? Y ella pensó que me podrías notar un poco más si yo era más... yo misma.'

(Fin del Flash back)

Ginny no estaba tan triste, por que ella sabía que Harry regresaría

**Oh how I wish you could see - Oh****quisiera que pudieras ver .****  
Everything that happened for me - ****todo lo que me a pasado****  
**

Pasados unos meses Ron y Hermione se casaron. Y al irse de luna de miel les envié una carta.

_Hola Chicos _

_Como la están pasando…_

_La noticia que les quiero dar es que estaba practicando algunos encantamientos, y ya mi reducto no tiene el mismo efecto de antes y mi patronas cambio de forma, ahora es un ciervo igual al de Harry. Bueno espero que me ayuden._

_Con cariño _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Esto es cierto nada a sido igual desde aquel día…_

**I 'm thinking back on the past - Recuerdo el pasado  
it's true that time flying by too fast – es cierto que el tiempo a pasado muy rápido**

Un Día estuve sentada escribiendo un articulo de Quiddich y el articulo se trataba de los chicos buscadores de Hogwards y recordé que ya han pasado mas de 2 años que no juegas Quiddich. Ha pasado 8 años desde el primer partido de Quiddich que jugaste…

**  
Chorus: - Coro  
I miss you - te extraño  
I miss your smile – extraño tu sonrisa  
And I still shed a tear - y aun dejo caer una lagrima  
Every once in a while – de ves en cuando  
And even though its different now – y aunque es diferente ahora  
Your still here somehow - tu sigues aquí de alguna manera   
My heart won't let you go- mi Corazón no te dejara ir  
And I need you to know - y necesito que sepas que  
I miss you – te extraño  
Sha la la la la …  
**

Ahora a cada momento recuerdo la escena que cambio totalmente mi vida…

(Flash Back)

Riddle, aquí me tienes, no tienes que lastimar a mas personas – dijo el morocho viendo que Ginny ella estaba tirada en el suelo, a merced del Señor Tenebroso.

Haciéndote el valiente no salvaras a nadie, Potter

AVADA KEDAVRA- grito Voldemort

EXPELIARMUS - dijo después

Al segundo siguiente las luces que provenían de las varitas se chocaron creando el _priori incantatem_… Ginny viendo todo, se levanto del piso y corrió detrás de Harry, el le grito que se apartara pero ella no hizo caso, Bellatrix le lanzo un hechizo que la hizo caer y perder por un momento el conocimiento. Harry lo vio y se aparto del hechizo de Voldemort, por suerte ese hechizo no golpeo a nadie. Harry se acerco a Ginny para ver si estaba bien, Ginny despertó y en ese momento…

que lindos no – dijo la vos fría de Voldemort – seria mejor que murieran juntos no lo creen.

Aléjate de ella – le grito Harry

Harry no… te… preocupes por… mi- dijo cortadamente

AVEDAKEDAVRA

PROTEJO – grito alguien

Voldemort le puso mas fuerza a su hechizo y rompió el campo de fuerza

EXPELIARMUS – gritaron Ginny y Harry

Al rato de estar con los mismos hechizos hubo una explosión y todo se puso blanco. Al irse el resplandor blanco todas las personas estaban en el piso y Harry y Voldemort también. Ginny corrió hacia Harry

Harry, estas bien – la pelirroja no escucho ninguna respuesta del morocho. – ¿Harry?

Ginny le sintió el pulso y se dio cuenta que estaba muerto. Ginny rompió en llanto y las personas empezaron a cuchichear cosas entre si.

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

**  
Bridge:   
I know your in a better place yeah – se que estas en un lugar mejor  
But I wish I could see you face so – pero deseo poder ver tu rostro para  
I know your where you need to be – saber que estas donde debes estar  
Even though it's not here with me – aunque no sea aquí conmigo.  
**

Ya hace tiempo no estas. Ha pasado poco y lo se pero siento que he pasado siglos sin tu compañía. Esa noche en que te perdí fue la mas obscura de todas, la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts. Si tan solo te pudiera ver renuevo, sabría como estas, pero creo que tú quieras que me ponga así. Simplemente creo que te gustaría verme feliz. Eso es lo que siento… sigo echándome la culpa de tu muerte, aunque todos me digan que no fue así…

**Chorus: - Coro  
I miss you - te extraño  
I miss your smile – extraño tu sonrisa  
And I still shed a tear - y aun dejo caer una lagrima  
Every once in a while – de ves en cuando  
And even though its different now – y aunque es diferente ahora  
Your still here somehow - tu sigues aquí de alguna manera   
My heart won't let you go- mi Corazón no te dejara ir  
And I need you to know - y necesito que sepas que  
I miss you – te extraño  
Sha la la la la …  
**

Lo siento tanto que ya no puedo más

Y sin pensarlo mucho la pelirroja se toma un frasco que había preparado y cae tendida en el piso.

**  
Chorus: - Coro  
I miss you - te extraño  
I miss your smile – extraño tu sonrisa  
And I still shed a tear - y aun dejo caer una lagrima  
Every once in a while – de ves en cuando  
And even though its different now – y aunque es diferente ahora  
Your still here somehow - tu sigues aquí de alguna manera   
My heart won't let you go- mi Corazón no te dejara ir  
And I need you to know - y necesito que sepas que  
I miss you – te extraño  
Sha la la la la …  
I miss you – Te extraño**

**Hola!!!! (Denuevo) jejej**

**Bueno no me gusto mucho, lo escribí por que estaba triste por algo **

**Cookie por favor no preguntes es por lo de David Bisbal. No voy a exagerar tanto como Ginny pero si me dolería AON. T.T**

**Los quiero, Dejen ****reviews****porfis**** D y no sean tan rudos porfis D**


End file.
